War and Peace, Silence and Blood
by Katsy0c0
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles related to Fire Emblem: Fates, mostly taking place within the realms of Revelation. So spoilers ahoy! May also eventually include AUs of every flavor! Pairings to be added later as stories are added. Requests are currently closed.


She paced back and forth, wringing her hands together as the rest of her army seemed to be going about the evening as normal. The smell of lavender and lilies filled the breezy warm castle air, stronger than usual.

On any other evening, it would have brought Kamui immense joy and comfort. Especially in the times they were living in. Her two families may have been brought together, two kingdoms united after years of bad blood, but that was only one victory in the war at large.

In that moment though, the smell made her feel sick.

She looked up at the sound of horseshoes on gravel, feeling butterflies flare up in her at anticipation of the one she hoped to see.

Her other comfort. The one who was always there when the suffocating loneliness of her past isolation started to get to her. Strong and passionate, kinder than anyone would guess at first glance.

"Waiting for Xander, my dear?" She jumped at the familiar, unexpected voice of the older sister she knew so well. Camilla wrapped an arm around her shoulder, hugging Kamui in close before pressing a kiss to her head. "It's just a normal patrol, he'll be back soon. I don't want you to starve while waiting."

Kamui shook her head, unable to keep in her snicker and smile around her sister.

"I'm fine! I'm not too hungry, but I promise you I'll be back in soon." She gave Camilla a smile, hoping it would be just enough to satisfy her motherly instincts. _Actually…_ She could feel her stomach grumbling. For something in particular. "Maybe later, you can bring me some apples?"

"Hm? Apples, of all things?"

Kamui nodded her head, keeping her smile and anxiety controlled as she waited for Camilla to leave. Though she was sure she'd need her later that night, now she simply wanted to be alone. And soon enough, alone with her husband.

Finally, Camilla relented.

"Just don't stay out here too long, alright?" She cupped her little sister's cheeks, pressing another kiss to her forehead. "I'll be by with your apples later tonight. Remind that brother of mine to treat you right, or else he'll answer to my axe!"

With a laugh between two women, Camilla was off, leaving Kamui with a stomach that was a little more settled.

For that, she was grateful, even feeling a small twinge of guilt at not telling her the reason for her waiting and anxiety. Even so, Kamui was determined. Before anyone else, Xander needed to know the news.

Whether or not he would be necessarily overjoyed was another matter in particular. From the moment he said he loved her, the moment she said yes, and they said their 'I do's,' the risk was there of _something_ happening.

However, in the midst of a war, in the midst of stress and the danger of her short life ending at any moment, there were times where the consequences mattered little to Kamui.

 _"Is this what you want?"_ Xander had asked her that first time, the two already well into their anticipated wedding night. His hands cupped her flushed face as his forehead leaned against hers. Despite the desperation and need evident on his face, almost as much as hers, he waited with heavy breath.

Kamui simply wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands sliding into his hair as she nodded her head. _"Yes. More than anything right now."_

When he leaned down to press his lips against her neck, any thoughts of backing out for any reason on either end was long gone.

For Kamui, there was no war when she was alone with him. No rival kingdoms out for each other's blood, manipulated by an ancient dragon bent on wiping them all out regardless. There was only a feeling of overwhelming warmth and comfort in the arms of the man she'd always loved and admired.

War and consequences be damned. She needed him. And for once, she didn't want to apologize for it like he she had for practically everything else in her life.

She felt a familiar quesiness when finally, after what seemed like hours (most likely only about ten minutes,) of waiting, Xander's horse rode up the path to the pillers where she stood.

His small, yet bright smile appeared the moment their eyes met. As if he had been anxious to see her as well. Though she was also certain he didn't have anything as important to immediately tell her.

The moment he hopped off of his horse, only barely slowed down by his clunky armor, Kamui ran for him. Ignoring the nausea and anxiety, she jumped into his arms, greeted by a tight hug that she returned in full. Her much shorter stature made it easy for Xander to lift her feet off the ground before letting her down.

"I missed you too," He snickered, pressing his lips against her ear. Kamui was almost embarrassed by how easily he made her cheeks burn. "Though you'll be happy to know we're currently free of any rogue invaders, little princess. So rest easy tonight."

"I didn't doubt that. And if we had, I'm sure you would have taken care of them." She smiled, leaning her forehead against his as fingers threaded together. "The crown Prince of Nohr should be able to handle that at least, hm?"

For a moment Xander furrowed his brow, before quickly catching on to her teasing tone of voice. "If I can handle a little dragon like you, I'm sure a couple of brigands are no problem."

He was quick to close the distance between them, pressing his lips firmly against hers. For a moment, it was enough to make Kamui forget her own urgent matters and worries. _I have to..._

"Is there something wrong?" He asked softly, breaking their kiss before Kamui got a chance to. "Your hands are trembling."

She found herself gazing down, biting her lip and squeezing his hands in an effort to steady her own.

"I…" She began, swallowing back whatever was forcing its way up her throat. "I guess I'm the open book now, hm?"

Xander was gentle as he brushed platinum hair out of her eyes.

"You know no matter what, you can tell me anything. Whatever is weighing on you, little princess, I'll always be here."

She couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. _You've changed so much, and yet not at all. I love that._

Finally, Kamui took a deep breath and gained enough courage to at least look into his eyes when the words spilled out, making everything painfully real.

"Xander, I'm pregnant."

For a moment, there was silence as neither spoke up. It pained her how hard it was to read his eyes for once. His eyes flicked from her to the ground, lingering as his smile wavered between wide and flat.

"That's…" She felt him squeeze her hands this time. When Xander looked back up at her, she recognized the look he gave. A soft smile with a look in his eyes like he'd seen a ghost. Terror, mixed with unimaginable joy. The same thing she felt. As his anxiety was no doubt skyrocketing, hers was beginning to calm. "That's wonderful, I…"

"What are we going to do?" She asked, her voice almost whispering, as if anyone would even be around to hear them. "We're in the middle of a war, Xander. Maybe it was okay for the others, but I can't stop fighting, I…"

"We don't worry about it right now."

Kamui was taken back by his quick response, and even more so by the fact that the terror in his eyes was slowly dissipating. "This is a happy moment. We can forget about the war for just one night."

"That's...So strange to hear coming from you." Sincerely, she found herself laughing as Kamui began to let herself ease up, feel happy about the family she would be starting of her own. _More family to fight for._

There was no doubt in her mind that he was thinking the same thing.

"Another Nohrian royal...I do wish it were happier times, but...does anyone else know?"

"Just Flora and Felicia." Both of them seemed more at ease, even her husband, whose current smile was one she knew was reserved for her. "Since they are the ones that help me dress and all...it was a little hard to hide from them."

"Understood." He leaned down pressing his lips against hers again with an added energy that stomped on any lingering anxiety in Kamui's heart. "I suppose it would be hard to hide from everyone else eventually as well. I guess will have to do, hm? I think...I think this will be good for everyone."

Kamui could feel her heart race as Xander kissed her forehead, taking only one hand as he led her toward the main hub of camp.

 _"Forget about the war for just one night."_

Far from the first or last, She thought to herself, her hand resting on her abdomen. The thought of her child, their child, was already becoming a comfort all its own.

Another reason to keep fighting. For the person she wanted them to become. Strong like her husband, with hopefully her sense of mercy and forgiveness. Perhaps in a world where there wasn't even a war to forget about.

For now, she took what she could get, reveling in Xander's presence as she imagined the future that didn't seem as impossible in a happy moment like that.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ **Originally posted on Ao3, May 28th!**_

 **For the Siegbirthday of my pride and joy, light of my life, Prince Siegbert! I have two multichapter fics in another fandom to update, but this little plot bunny for my FEF otp had to be let out. On a fitting day, no less! And yes, I was inspired by that one scene from Revenge of the Sith you're definitely thinking of now.**

 **Comments and feedback are encouraged! Next up is a leokumi smut for a dear friend of mine.**


End file.
